The over all goal of this study is to improve the recurrence and survival rates of patients with epidermoid cancer of the head and neck by use of an immunopotentiator. A second major goal is to investigate immune reactivity in these patients and to correlate this with stage and site of disease, and with the clinical progress of the disease.